gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Johann Abraham Revil
|image=MSG2 Revil.JPG |unnamed character=No |alias=General Revil |english voice=Michael DobsonMSG, Tony PopeMSG~Movies |japanese voice=Masaru Ikeda MSG, Yasuo MuramatsuMSG~Movies and Video Games |gender=Male |species=Human |era=Universal Century |status=Killed in Action |deathdate=December 30, 0079 |hair=White |nationality=Earth Federation |affiliation=Earth Federation Forces |occupation=Commander-in-Chief of Earth Federation Forces |rank=Lieutenant General, General |series=Mobile Suit Gundam~23~41, Gundam Legacy, Mobile Suit Gundam Lost War Chronicles (Manga),Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren's Ambition, Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs Zeon, Mobile Suit Gundam II: Soldiers of Sorrow, }} Mobile Suit Gundam: Gihren's Ambition Threat of Axis, often known as , is a character introduced in Mobile Suit Gundam. He was Commander-in Chief of the Earth Federation Forces during the One Year War. History One Year War Johann Abraham Revil began his career in the Earth Federation Army. He rose to Lieutenant General before being appointed head of the Earth Federation Space Force. He commanded the EFSF during the Battle of Loum, where the Earth Federation managed to halt an attempted colony drop and inflict major losses on the Principality of Zeon, but failed to prevent the destruction of Side 5 or their own major losses. Revil's own flagship, the ''Ananke'', was destroyed and he was taken prisoner by the Black Tri-Stars. Following the battle, the Federation and Zeon entered into peace talks, with the Federation planning to surrender. During these negotiations, Revil— aided by Federation agents and Zeon defectors— escaped from Zeon custody and returned to the Federation. There, he gave his famous "Zeon is exhausted!" speech, where he detailed the poor condition of Zeon's military that he witnessed during his capture. This resulted in the Federation rejection of the terms of their surrender, although both sides agreed to a ban on nuclear, biological, and chemical weapons by signing the Antarctic Treaty. Revil takes charge in Operation Odessa, whose purpose is to defeat the Zeon's mining facilities in Eastern Europe. During the lead up to this battle he has Lt. Matilda Ajan provide ''White Base'' with upgrade modules for the RX-78-2 Gundam. After the Federation's victory, he meets the White Base crew in person for the first time. White Base then follows him to Belfast, Ireland, where Revil provides White Base with its next orders. Following his return to space, Revil's fleet met in secret with Sovereign Degwin Sodo Zabi to negotiate the terms of a Zeon surrender. Unfortunately, while both were mediating a peace, Gihren Zabi's ambition got the best of him and he ordered Zeon's Solar Ray weapon to fire at the rendezvous point, killing Revil and Degwin, and eliminating most of Revil's fleet. With the loss of Revil and his command ship, the ''Phoebe'', the remaining Federation ships in the Revil fleet regrouped around White Base and ''Luzar'' before launching the last attack of the One Year War: the Battle of A Baoa Qu. Legacy By the Third Neo Zeon War, the second Dogosse Gier-class battleship was named the General Revil in his honor. Quotes :The following is taken from Book #1 of the Mobile Suit Gundam novelization by Yoshiyuki Tomino. Fellow Earth Federation citizens! Fellow survivors! I appeal to you all. Zeon is exhausted! It is low on troops! Low on ships, weapons, and even ammunition! Why then, I ask you, should we surrender? Dear fellow citizens, our true enemy is no longer Zeon, but our own weak-kneed civilian leaders. Hiding behind some notion of "absolute democracy", they are reduced to absolute indecision. Why should we, the survivors of this horrible war, entrust them with the power to make decisions for us!? How can we forget the arrogance of Degwin Sodo Zabi, when he usurped power in Zeon? He claimed that the people of Zeon are a "chosen people". That we of the Earth Federation are hidebound by archaic ways of thinking, and incapable of realizing the new potential for an expanded human consciousness in outer space. That there is no need for the people of Zeon to obey an "Earth Federation" run by out-modeled human relics! Well, fellow citizens, even though I am a member of our armed forces, I have to admit that if Degwin was referring to our corrupt Earth Federation bureaucrats, he was correct. But, fellow citizens, we must not be deceived by Degwin Zabi simply because part of what he says is true. Zeon may be the Side farthest away from Earth, but that is no reason to believe its leader's prattle about communing with the universe! Degwin Zabi must not be allowed to justify his vision of Zeon because of corruption in one part of our Federation. His words are dogma, the dogma of a man plotting a dynasty of Zabi dictators on Zeon. Even if we do the unthinkable, and recognize the existence of the Zeon dictatorship, that in no sense means we must also sink to our knees before it! The Earth Federation is a government, founded on the premise of sovereign individual rights. Mankind, furthermore, was able to advance into outer space as a result of the Federation government, which is itself a crystallization of all mankind’s accumulated knowledge and experience. Now, Degwin’s son, Gihren Zabi, says it is the weak and inept Earth Federation itself that must be destroyed! Well, let him go ahead and try. Strike at the heart of our weakness! But what right does he - who slaughtered four billion innocent people - have to strike such a righteous pose? Gihren Zabi tells us that mankind has violated the laws of nature by reproducing more than any other species. He tells us that mankind’s population growth must be managed, because mankind must learn to inhabit the universe in harmony with nature. He tells us that the death of four billion people was merely expiation for our past sins against nature. Is Gihren mad? What does he possibly think the human race - an entire species - could gain from exterminating itself?! There is nothing to gain! No! Gihren is a despot trying to exterminate the very source of life that has supported and nurtured him. We, of the Federation, shall never comprehend the monstrosity of his actions. And now Gihren threatens to crash Luna II onto Earth unless we surrender to him. What basis does he have for his demand?! Is he in possession of some sort of absolute truth? No! He possesses nothing more than his own demented dogma. Is the entire Federation completely enfeebled, corrupt, and degenerate? Again, the answer is no. Many good, capable citizens have fought bravely against the threat from Zeon, and we are still strong and alive!! So, then, does Zeon actually possess an overwhelming military superiority over the Federation? Again, the answer is NO! Fellow citizens! Listen to what I say! Gihren’s threats are a mere bluff. Unworthy as I am of my good fortune, I was captured rather than killed by Zeon forces, and thus was afforded the opportunity to see the Zeon nation first-hand. I therefore can assure you that the people of Zeon are exhausted, and there is no way they can possibly strengthen their forces enough to carry out their threats. So I say to you, Gihren Zabi, if you think you can send Luna II crashing to Earth, well then, go ahead and try! Zeon’s strength was expended in the Battle of Loum. There is no way they can create soldiers overnight, and Gihren Zabi knows it. I therefore appeal to all the citizens of the Earth Federation, to each and every one of you. Zeon is exhausted! Now is not the time for us to kneel before Zeon. It is time for us to rise! Now, more than ever, is our chance to defeat Zeon! Gallery Revil.gif General Revil (Gundam).jpg Msera025.jpg File:GeneralRevil.jpg File:GeneralRevil-2.jpg aoch088.jpg 20101208_1636295.jpg General-Revil-greets-Amuro.jpg Portrait Revil.png|As seen on MS Encyclopedia No.15 - Strategy Encyclopedia Tony Takezaki Illustration Revil.jpg|Tony Takezaki Illustration Trivia * He has displayed some instances of Newtype abilities, this makes him one of the oldest person to be one. Thus in the Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren's Ambition games he will become a Newtype at the highest rank (albeit a very weak one). *While often simply referred to as throughout most of the Gundam franchise's history, SD Gundam G Generation Spirits and Mobile Suit Gundam: Gihren's Ambition Threat of Axis give him the full name which is similar to the name of his counterpart in Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin except for the middle name. * In the PILLOW TALK GUNDAM NIGHT=HAWKS! manga, Sergeant Brown Chaamin of the Nighthawks team is revealed to be Revil's grandson. However, whether whether this work is canon or not is debated. References ja:レビル Category:Deceased